Crazy Days
by south-east-girl
Summary: When Ecklie hires two new dayshift CSIs, they are the opposite of what anyone expected. One can only guess what hilarity will ensue when two Crazy Days enter the lab.
1. Follow the Twinkly Lights

"E-C-K-L-E-I! Ecklie is the worst CSI!"

"That's not even how you spell his name," my fellow friend Claire reminded me as we walked down the busy sidewalks of Las Vegas.

"Well he has a bad last name for rhyming," I defended, turning a corner.

"Uh huh. Yeah. I'm just sure," she rolled her eyes at me.

"Okay, so back to the more important things: G-R-I-S-S-O-M! Grissom is the best!"

"That's all you could come up with?"

"Well...oh no wait! I have an even better idea!"

Claire smiled saracastically, "Please enlighten me Ana."

"G! Grissom is the best entomologist in the world!"

".......Is that a fact?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact it is. _No one_ can beat GRISSOM!"

I pumped my arm in the air and stuck out my tongue.

"Well geez! No need to yell! Just...proceed!"

"R! Really cool glasses are what he uses!"

"You know this, too?"

"Well I kind of looked him up on the internet and didn't see him with glasses, but I know because there was a little ridge mark on his nose that he wears some. _And_ since he is so superiorly smart he must have cool glasses."

Claire looked at me weirdly as I pressed a button to cross a street. "You were using that new forensic software program again, weren't you?"

"Hello?! Let me weigh my options, here. Analyze a person's face from a horrible paparazzi photo or watch a soap opera. Hmm......_I'LL TAKE THE PHOTO_!"

"Are you sure you were number one in the forensic science major?"

"Yes. I! Is Grissom smarter than Ecklie? Ha! Yes. Ecklie is as stupid as OH MY GOSH A SHINY PENNY!"

"As stupid as what again," she laughed.

"As stupid as you when you couldn't figure out the directional spatter for that chainsaw blood for two days," I countered.

"HEY! THAT WAS HARD!"

"Um...sure? S! So cool that we had to be demoted and be on Ecklie's team."

"Ecklie doesn't have a team."

"You're damn right he doesn't! Not when I'm through with him!"

"Well I bet all the people there hate him anyway."

"_He_ tried to fail me! But I won against his evil plots. MUAHAHAHAHA!"

I smiled as some of the people on the streets jumped back.

"Dude, he just asked you if you could get a DNA sample from that dirty gym sock."

"And he thought I _couldn't_! But HA! I showed him!"

"You tore up the whole sock."

"Well actually that was what I made him think. I pretty much isolated that sweat by performing an experiment of my own and sweating like a pig then examining my own socks."

"You're gross."

"I'm a scientist," I sighed blissfully as Claire pulled me along the sidewalk.

"And gross."

"S! Sticks up for my honor by dissing Ecklie!"

"You know what? I have no comment."

"O! Obviously wishes we were on his team but couldn't have us."

"Ana, he doesn't _know_ us."

"NOT YET! BUT I WILL MAKE A POINT TO HAVE HIM KNOW MY TRUE COLORS!"

"Which are?"

"Gold and all the pretty prismic colors."

"Weirdo."

"Correction: scientific weirdo."

"I hate you."

"You love me. M! Makes evidence collecting and analyzing look easy and it is. So he is my hero."

"He has been your hero ever since you learned about him in the second grade."

**_".EXACTLY!_**"

"Yeah...."

A faint, yet familiar click was heard in the background.

"You just taped the whole cheer conversation, didn't you?"

"Yes. I thought it might be hilarious to look back on."

"Well toast my butter and call me Elmo."

"And even more confusing was that comment."

"I don't think it was."

"So where is the lab again?"

"Don't know. I've been following the pretty lights."

"You're going to get mugged."

"Well I know how to evaluate a crime scene so it will be no problem."

"......you're clueless."

"You're ah-mazing."

"Why thank you."

"Sooooooo...we should give that tape to Grissom."

"WHAT?!?!"

"Yeah....WITH DONUTS!!!"

"Why?!"

"Because there's a donut shop over there and it would be nice."

"Yes but why the tape?!?!"

"Because I think a welcoming gift is in order to my hopeful supervisor someday."

"Yes, but that's the thing. He's _not _your supervisor."

"Not _yet_."

"You never give up."

"No I never do."

Skipping over to the brightly lit sign labeled _'Peter's Donuts'_, I pulled open the door.

"Wait up for me, then," Claire yelled.

Scowling playfully, I held open the door until she was just near enough....then slammed it closed.

"HA!"

We glared at each other, and after a few minutes I finally let her into the donut shop.

"We're going to be late because of you."

"Really? You're the one who got locked out of a donut shop."

"BY YOU," Claire mock-choked me.

"Can't....breathe..."

"Shut up," she laughed and let me go to make the donut order.


	2. The Tape

"GIVE ME THE DONUTS!!!"

"We're almost there Claire.....AND NO ONE TAKES GRISSOM'S DONUTS!"

She glared at me very forcefully.

"I haven't had anything to eat **_all day_**, and you're telling me I can't even have a donut?!"

"Yep," I smiled happily.

"You know what? YOU'RE DEAD!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

I ran straight into the crime lab and up the stairs, then suddenly stopped.

"Oh my gosh....it's a real-life forensics laboratory....with chemicals....and gloves....and swabs.....and..."

"Alright now I just feel sorry for you," Claire looked at me with pity, momentarily forgetting about her quest for the donuts, "You can't even go into your future workplace."

"It's like heaven, though," I looked at Claire then back at the lab in awe.

"Uh, yeah. Let's just sign in, okay?"

"The check-in desk..."

In a trance-like state, I floated over to the receptionists' desk.

"I'm here to become a CSI," I smiled goofily to her.

She widened her eyes and reached for the phone.

"Don't listen to her," Claire came rushing over, "she's just very excited for her first day of work. Um, we're the two new CSI's?"

"Oh," the woman looked relieved and I snapped out of my trance, "you need to sign in here."

She set a clipboard in front of both of us and supplied us with a pen. Soon we were both signed in for our first day of work.

Claire's P.O.V.

"OH MY GOSH THE DONUTS," Ana yelled.

"Yes Ana, why don't we find someone to give them to?"

"Oh...right," she smiled joyously.

Though I soon regretted my suggestion.

"Are _you_ in the night shift?"

Ana had walked up to a police officer, who clearly was not a CSI, and asked him this.

"No, miss," he seemed frustrated and tired, "I am not."

"Oh," Ana looked down for about a millisecond, then brightened up, "okay!"

Then it was on to the next person she saw.

After ten minutes, I was about ready to give up when Ana waltzed right into a room with a large table and a refrigerator and a coffee pot, which I could only assume was where the CSIs took their breaks.

There was a man preparing coffee in there, and just as he was about to reach for the finished pot, Ana hyperly asked, "Are _you_ in the night shift?"

As the guy turned around, his eyes widened in surprise at Ana and I couldn't help but laugh. Sure, she had always been pretty, but her chipper personality mostly sent a warning sign to stay away if you knew what was good for you. (She could drive you insane if you let her.)

He glanced over at me, then back to her, who clearly was awaiting an answer.

"Um...yes?"

"YAY!"

To my surprise, she **_kissed_** the guy on the cheek, then hurriedly shoved the donuts into his hands.

"I was beginning to think I wouldn't find the rightful owner of these donuts," Ana sighed with a hand over her heart as if she had just completed a four-mile jog.

"Uh...," the guy looked down, a blush coming over his cheeks, "but it says that they're for Grissom."

"Yeppity yeppers," Ana exclaimed, "so if you would PLEEEEEEEEEASE give them to him, I would be most grateful."

Ana's P.O.V.

Then I gave the guy the puppy eyes. No one can resist the puppy dog eyes, not even Claire, and it takes a whole lot to break her usually.

"Sure," he replied, but more like questioned.

"Okay! Well, maybe I'll see you later, or maybe I won't. I just needed to get those to Grissom. So....thank you!"

I skipped out of the random room I had entered and gleefully did a victory dance for about five seconds until Claire pulled me to some random place saying, "Thanks to you we're now two minutes late."

-Greg's P.O.V.-

I stared after the girl as she skipped away, puzzled.

Only after Nick walked in, stared at me weirdly, and finally poked me in the side did I snap out of my trance.

"Wha?"

"Man, you've been staring out that door for two whole minutes. What's up?"

"There's two new CSI's for dayshift."

"Oh," Nick seemed to comprehend what I was saying, "I heard about that. Did you meet them?"

"Well, yeah."

"And," he seemed interested.

"Let's just say one of them is like me, but ten times, no _twenty_ times crazier."

Nick raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. I'm not sure if I believe you, but...."

"It's true! She just shoved these donuts in my hands and said they're for Grissom! What kind of dayshift worker would bring Grissom donuts and not their own supervisor?"

"Yeah," Nick seemed thoughtful for a moment, "You've got a point there."

"Here," I handed the donuts to Nick, "Want one? I'm sure Grissom won't mind."

"Why not?"

Nick opened up the top donut box, only to raise an eyebrow in question.

"What?"

He curiously pulled out a tape recorder with a note.

"Mr. Grissom," he read, "Here is a welcoming gift from us to you. Hopefully you like the tape."

We looked at each other, curiously.

"Want to listen," I asked.

"It says it's for Grissom," Nick pointed out, but I snatched it out of his hand and pushed the play button.

-Okay- a voice sounded - I am going to randomly tape my friend because I just know she'll do something crazy and I feel like it's entertaining to listen to. Oh! Whoops, she's out of the bathroom!-

--And what are you doing--a suspicious voice, who i recognized as the voice of that hyper girl, asked.

-Getting a sex change- the woman answered sarcastically.

-- OH MY GOSH! I SLEPT IN THE SAME BED WITH YOU! -- the other lady immediately responded and a clanging was heard, followed by a series of loud groans.

In the background, a man's voice was heard yelling ---LADY! MY SON JUST SLAMMED THE SEAT ON HIMSELF, SO PLEASE STOP YELLING!---

--That hurts, doesn't it? --the woman seemed curious.

-Hey don't ask that- the woman with the tape recorder scolded.

--Why not? I can't exactly conduct an experiment since, unfortunately.....actually, not so unfortunately.......well, I'm not a boy. So how am I supposed to know if it hurts or not?--

-IT HURTS!-

--And you know this because?--

-Because I have a brother who did it constantly as a boy- the woman answered flatly. -You should know. You're the one that kept causing it. Still can't believe he had a crush on you.-

--Wait--the girl seemed shocked--He did?!--

-I don't have time for this. We're going to be late for our first day!-

--Eh, let us be late. Lousy supervisor anyway.....--

-YOU HAVEN'T EVEN MET HIM!-

--Point being?--

-You should not prejudge people-

--And yet, I do when they are not Grissom.--

-What is with you and your infatuation?-

--Do you see me with more than two photos of him? No!......oh wait i do have more than two, BUT THAT WAS FOR SCIENTIFIC PURPOSES, I SWEAR!--

-Yep. Knew you were obsessed.-

There was silence, and cars and casinos were heard in the background.

Suddenly the woman burst out singing, "E-C-K-L-E-I! ECKLIE IS THE WORST CSI," causing Nick and I to burst out into hysterics.

Warrick and Catherine, who were passing by, curiously popped their heads in. Warrick, upon seeing the donuts, sat down in a chair quickly, followed by Catherine.

-That's not even how you spell his name- the other woman pointed out.

--Well he has a bad name for rhyming--the younger woman defended.

I paused the tape, wiping fake tears from my eyes.

"What are you two listening to," Warrick asked.

"Some tape given to Greggo here for Grissom."

Catherine and Warrick looked at us weirdly.

"The new CSIs," Catherine inquired.

"Yeah," I confirmed, "I think one is obsessed with Grissom."

"ANA YOU CANNOT TAKE SWABS OUT OF THE DNA LAB," a voice screamed from down the hall.

"CAN TOO! NOW I WORK HERE! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU NO TOUCHY OR I MAKE A PIE AND EAT IT!"

".......Ana, that doesn't even make sense," we rounded a corner to face the two girls I had met earlier, one of them holding some DNA swabs possessively.

"They are part of my heritage."

"Your parents were from Pennsylvania and were accountants," the other woman stated.

"OH DON'T REMIND ME! They bring **_SHAME_** to my profession!"

"Yeah, and you're the one who shamed them by actually attempting suicide?"

The girl laughed. "That was funny."

"YOU STABBED YOUR ARM!"

"Uh huh! Yes I did," the woman seemed proud of herself.

"THAT IS THE DEFINITION OF ATTEMPTED SUICIDE!"

"No it is not! The definition, which by the way you _should_ know since it was on our final, is....."

"I don't _care_ what the definition is! The point is, I _still_ don't understand why you did it!"

"Uh_...._hello! Cool blood spatter that never came off my walls! How _else_ would I have gotten such cool designs?"

The other woman sat down.

"I think I've just about given up on trying to convince you."

"Yeah. That's what my parents said in third grade........"

"Uhm, hi," I seemed hesitant to interrupt their arguement.

"IT'S THE DUDE I GAVE THE DONUTS TO," the girl yelled excitedly as she quickly hugged me, "So, did you give them to Grissom yet?"

"Uh," I looked at the other CSI's around me, "I haven't had a....."

"GRISSOM," the girl squealed excitedly, randomly running down a hall.

Silence ensued.

"I.....better run after her," the second girl hesitantly laughed and sprinted off the random hall in search of her friend.

More silence.

"So Greggo," Nick looked at me, "I think I....."

"OH MY LOLLIPOPS ECKLIE HAS GIVEN ME A MURDER," a shrill, yet distinctive scream came from down the hall.

"......definitely believe you."

"I'm going to a crime scene! An actual crime scene! There will be a dead body! And I can use swabs and not be criticized! I will forever work here! I love my new job! If Ecklie takes it away from me, he will **suffer the wrath of my grape juice.**"

Ana's P.O.V.

I was _super_ excited.

Of course, this was because Ecklie, though evil, had in fact given me a crime scene to work on.

So I was skipping down the hall, singing, when I came upon.......

some cop.

"Hi," I stopped and waved shyly.

*He's cute.*

"Can I help you with something," he smiled.

"Uh....I work here," I blushed.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you," he held out his hand.

Smiling slightly, I shook it.

"So......."

"Ana," Claire came up behind me, "we have a crime scene to get to."

I nodded and turned to leave with her, but not before waving goodbye to the cop.

*Greg's P.O.V.*

I looked awkwardly around at my coworkers.

"Uh....so those were the new dayshift CSI's."

"Yeah we noticed," Catherine stated, "but why did one hug you?"

"Is there something we need to know about you two," Warrick raised his eyebrows.

"No," I denied, "she just waltzed into the break room and handed me some donuts for Grissom."

"What about me," the legendary voice of Gilbert Grissom emanated from behind the whole team.

Silence ensued.

"The two new dayshift CSI's gave you some donuts and a tape to listen to," Nick finally spoke.

Grissom raised an eyebrow in question.

"And?"

"They're in the break room," I hurriedly blurted out.

"Then why is there a tape recorder in your hand," my supervisor inquired, gesturing to my fist tightly wrapped around a black tape recorder.

I hesitantly laughed, then hastily placed the tape recorder into his hands and hurried off to my sanctuary--the DNA lab.


	3. Creepy Crawly

Ana's P.O.V.

"We're here," Claire looked at me, but my focus was already on the crime scene. The gears in my mind churning, I stepped out of the car along with my kit and walked up to a man in a suit.

"What happened," I asked right away as Claire seemed shocked at my sudden calm nature.

"Neighbors came home from their anniversary to find their babysitter and three kids dead. They immediately called the cops."

I nodded and ducked under the tape, Claire in tow. Careful of my step, I started taking pictures of the outside perimeter of the house, leaving everything undisturbed. The cop alongside me raised an eyebrow.

"You take all your pictures before you even go inside?"

I nodded and raised an eyebrow in a _Are-you-questioning-my-methods-you-creepy-dude-with-a-mustache _way.

He slowly nodded againand backed up about five feet while I continued my thorough pictures of the house, occasionally stepping closer to snap a close photo of something that seemed suspicious or out of place. After an hour, I was finally ready to enter the house.

Nearing the body, I almost laughed at Claire's face. She seemed so angry.

"You left me here alone with a body," she glared.

I stared at her. "Claire, when you signed up for this job, you knew bodies would be included."

Turning around, I proceeded to work my way through the house, only stopping when I arrived at the master bedroom. Something seemed....off.

I snapped a few photos, but kept a close eye on my back. I wasn't sure what was bothering me, but I was positive that it was either something huge for this case or life-threatening. As I turned around warily once more, I realized it was both.

Right behind me on the floor was a scorpion. Now, being a person who had never actually dealed with something as deadly as this, I wasn't sure how to react. First instinct: _OH MY GOSH IT APPEARED OUT OF AN INDIANA JONES MOVIE TO KILL ME......wait where's Indie? _backfired on me. The little creepy crawler just got nearer to me. Paranoia set it. _My mother probably sent it. I haven't called her since I got here! Ooh, or ECKLIE! THE EVIL PHANTOM OF THE LAB! _Taking a quick glance around, my suspicions were not confirmed. No Ecklie. Well, I probably needed the little thingy so Spongebob and the Jellyfish it is!

Taking a large jar from my case, I quickly turned around and slammed it down over the scorpion.

I cringed as it twirled around under the jar, desperate to get out. It was, without a doubt, angry, so I took about twenty pictures, hoping some would turn out well enough for the courts. Picking up the jar lid, I poked a few small holes in it and set it carefully to the side of the jar. Then, with much difficulty, I finally managed to get the scorpion in the jar with a piece of metal lining from my kit and hastily screwed the lid on, careful to not get stung.

I sat there, staring at the vengeful scorpion for a few minutes before I decided to carefully set the scorpion in my kit. I glared at the little thing that had tried to end my life, but returned to my work and smiled as I finished the room and subsequently, the crime scene within the next half hour.

Walking down the stairs, I spotted Claire and turned to her.

"Ready to go back to the lab and get this stuff processed?"

Without a word, she took my hand, led me to the car, and we were off to the Las Vegas Crime Lab.

--back at the crime lab--

"Claire.......it's dark."

"Well you took forever in the master bedroom," she countered, "I thought you would never get down!"

I rolled my eyes, biting down my comment about how I _knew _the ghost of Ecklie was out to get me. How can Ecklie be a ghost when he's not dead you ask? Please. If people can slip on flat surfaces with friction (_I swear it happens **all **the time!), _then Ecklie can figure out how to be a ghost while 'living' his creepy life.

"So I'm guessing we worked overtime?"

"You guessed correct," she rolled her eyes, then squinted, "Were you planning this?"

I turned to her. "I don't plan crime, I don't plan murder, and I don't plan how long it will take to collect the evidence. Right now all I want to do is see where it leads us."

"Well I'm tired," Claire whined.

"Then go home," I stated and began my search for the room with the coffee.

--the Las Vegas Crime Lab night shift CSI's (Greg's P.O.V.)--

"Assignments," Grissom held up slips of paper.

"Catherine and Warrick, you have a 419 at a house in Henderson."

An African-American man held out his hand, and a paper was deposited into it.

"Nick, you have a 402 (fire) in Henderson."

"Want to carpool," He joked to Warrick.

"Take Sara," Grissom added as an afterthought.

"Greg, 407 (robbery) on the strip. I'm coming wi......"

My supervisor stopped, scanning a woman who had entered the room.

I widened my eyes, recognizing her.

Nick seemed to sense my uneasiness, but soon I calmed down, curious as to why she was suddenly so serious.

--Ana's P.O.V.--

I had finally found the room where the man I had met earlier had been pouring himself some coffee and, yawning, poured myself a cup.

Turning around to occupy one of the seats I had earlier seen, I jumped and widened my eyes at the amount of people staring at me. Edging over to a seat in the corner, I quickly sat down, hoping to just disappear.

I soon zoned out, ignoring everything around me as I sifted through my evidence. It was only when I came to the scorpion that I stopped, unsure of what to do. I mean, they had never really covered what to do if a scorpion shows up at your crime scene, so I was already in unfamiliar territory, but the little monster was also deadly, so I couldn't exactly just open up the jar and examine it. Plus, if I did Ecklie would surely get his way. Like I would let that happen.

Scanning the room, I got up and headed to the coffee pot once again, knowing I was in for a huge thinking session.

--Nick's P.O.V.--

It was nearing the end of the shift and Sara and I already had some pretty good leads on our arson. Heading into the break room, I raised an eyebrow.

One of the new CSI's sat at a table, equipped with a notepad already filled with pages of handwriting, her kit, about seven empty coffee cups, and a pen in her hand. She was scribbling furiously, and obviously deep in thought.

I cleared my throat, but she didn't seem to hear me.

Walking over to her, I saw that she wasn't actually writing down notes, but brainstorming ideas.

*Open jar and kill, then take sample of poison.....find way to paralyze, then take sample of poison.......cut off tail and pinchers, then take sample of poison.....What the heck*

--Ana's P.O.V.--

I had been scribbling down ideas for hours and I was pretty sure my shift would soon begin.

My hand was tired from writing and my brain was screaming at me to stop thinking, but my determination kept me going at full speed. It was only when I felt someone's breath on my neck that I froze.

--Nick's P.O.V.--

She suddenly stopped writing and turned around quickly to face me, poised in a defensive nature.

"Sorry," I stepped back and raised my hands.

She sighed and relaxed, lowering her arms.

"It's fine," she smiled, but anyone could tell that she was close to being burned out.

"How long have you been sitting there?"

She laughed. "And that is the million-dollar-question...I have no idea."

I chuckled along with her.

"So what's got you stumped," I asked, hoping that in some way I could allow this woman to at least get an hour of sleep before her shift.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not stumped, I'm just not sure how to handle a particular piece of evidence without dying."

My face was visibly surprised. "Well I can honestly say that's something I've never heard before."

"Tell me about it," she yawned.

"You should get some sleep."

She just looked sideways at me.

"Come on. There's a couch on the other side of the room. Get an hour of sleep before you're required to be awake."

She shook her head.

"I have to figure this out. It's just how I work. Besides, if I stop Ecklie will prevail! I have to figure out how he put it at the scene the little bugger.....hehe Ecklie needs a tissue....oh my gosh I forgot Christmas presents!"

I laughed a little. "Maybe some sleep would do you some good."

She cocked her head.

"And let me guess. This comes from experience? Or are you part of the diabolical plot to sabotage my chocolate chip muffins?"

"You have muffins?"

Her eyes grew and she possessively held her purse muttering, "I knew it...Ecklie will not stay ghostish...why must people snatch the fruits of my labor?..."

I laughed. "No, I don't want your muffins. But I do think you need some sleep because in an answer to your previous question, I _have_ been working here for a little bit longer than you."

She smiled and let out a huge yawn.

"Alright. I'll trust you on this. Stay away from the muffins!!! But if there's any way you could then find someone to wake me up in an hour...."

"Done," I rolled my eyes, "Just get some sleep."

She smiled. "I like you night shift guys."

Chuckling, I watched her gather her notes and scattered trash on the table, putting it all in its proper place. She slowly walked over to the couch and sank into it, falling asleep almost immediately.

Shaking my head, I set out on a search for someone to help me fulfill my promise.

--An hour later--

"Um...it's time to get up?"

A male voice broke through my dreams of a knight in shining armour.

I groaned and opened my eyes. "You could have waited until I saw his..."

My eyes softened. It was the donut guy.

"Um, thanks for waking me," I smiled.

"No problem," he offered a tug of his lips.

I yawned, then blushed.

"Sorry. Did you stay here late just to wake me up?"

"Among other things."

I looked away, ashamed.

"Well thanks. I appreciate it."

He nodded and stood up, walking over to the coffee pot to seemingly refill a mug.

I studied him, and it was only then that I realized how cute he was. I mean, sure, there had always been the occasional cute lab guy, but he had the kind of effortless cute. It was new to me.

Standing up, I grabbed a styrofoam coffee cup and walked over to him.

"Mind pouring me a cup?"

He looked over, smiling a little.

"Only if you don't tell the others where my secret stash of coffee is."

Looking left then right, I leaned forward near his ear.

"It's a deal."

He seemed caught off guard, but poured me a cup.

Smiling, I set my cup of steaming coffee on the break table and turned around once again.

"I have one more question."

The young man turned around, already at the door and about to leave the room.

"What?"

I smiled. "The name of Mr. oh-so-charming?"

He blushed a little as I took a sip of my coffee. "Greg."

"Well Greg," I put my cup down, "you make the best cup of coffee ever."

"Thanks," he grinned a little.

"I'll have to see you again sometime."

He nodded and I walked toward him, taking his hand in mine. Obviously unsure of what I was doing, I found it difficult not to giggle a little.

"Hold on," my laugh seemed enough to calm him.

Finally I retrieved a pen from my pocket and succeeded in writing down 'I know you listened to the tape'.

He looked at his hand and widened his eyes a little while I just grinned.

Backing out, I couldn't help it. I cracked. About ten minutes later Claire found me on the floor of the break room laughing so hard you couldn't hear me.

"You dork," she helped me up. "What did you do now?"

I finally regained my composure, smiled mysteriously, and exited the break room giggling madly.


	4. Fueling Addictions

Claire's P.O.V.:

When I hadn't found Ana after five minutes, I knew something bad was happening. I could just feel it. She was like a kid you couldn't leave unsupervised. She'd be the one who'd accidentally set off a nuclear bomb, kill half the planet, and at the end just go "Whoops. Well my popcorn is ready so who wants to watch a Star Wars marathon with me?"

I turned another corner. Not there. And another. And another. And another. And another. And anot...

"WHY DOES HE LOOK LIKE HE WAS INFECTED WITH MOSQUITO POX?"

...oh. At least they have weapons to defend themselves in the morgue.

Getting in the elevator, I pushed the button for the morgue.

*Wait...how come I could hear her all the way up here?*

...SHE'S NOT IN THE MORGUE!

Just as the elevator doors were closing, I caught a glimpse of Ana with a picture of the babysitter. Ha...karma hates me...

Ana's P.O.V.:

I could tell Claire was trying to find me. Of course, she hates dead people. So where do I go? Morgue. The coroner...man handed me the autopsy report on the babysitter and the oldest of the three kids.

"Thank you," I gave him my Grammy-winning smile (for as we know the Grammy's are SO much different than other awards shows. There's a red carpet!)

Traveling up the stairs (I will not explain my fear of elevators. It is perfectly rational...at least thats what I told that psycho shrink before I stormed out of his office), I began flipping through the file. Of course when someone passed me I found it necessary to go 'Hmmm...', 'Interesting...', 'I suspect a suspect!', 'Rifle? Who would be stupid enough to use that? Use an icicle moron!' and so on as to make myself seem smarterer.

Suddenly I caught a good look at the babysitter's picture. My eyes widened.

"WHY DOES HE LOOK LIKE HE WAS INFECTED WITH MOSQUITO POX?"

Of course, I meant for this to be said in my head, but what can you do? Looking around, people were already beginning to accept me. I mean, this one lady even grabbed her purse. Totally an invitation saying 'I'll pay for lunch!'

Smiling to the masses, I finally managed to make my way to Toxicology. The dude in there seemed surprised to see me.

*Knew I was more popular than Claire let on...*

Grinning, I held up the photo.

"Do you happen to have the results explaining why this man looks like bees were having ultimate fighting on his face?"

He looked annoyed. WELL!

"Case number?"

Oh. That's all he needed. Well...um...

"That's the REALLY long number on the folder right?"

He looked at me with a look that TOTALLY said 'Oh my gosh you are the smartest person in the lab'.

I'm happy to say my ego grew just a LITTLE bit.

"Well it is right here on the folder. So what are the results?"

He looked at the folder and started typing into his computer.

Looking up, I was astonished to hear him say "That's not one of our more important cases. I haven't gotten around to it yet."

...

...

...!

My cases aren't important? _**MY**_ cases aren't important?

"Well thank you. I will inform the parents of the three murdered children and the family of the dead babysitter why they are not getting justice for their loved ones' murders," my eye twitched dangerously as I smiled like a person from Pleasantville, "and they will be so glad to hear that it is because a lazy little boy decided their cases weren't important. They may even want to send you a thank you card! Don't worry. I will be sure to give them your work and personal information. You want to be credited for your actions don't you?"

Turning around, I fumed. Okay, so I'm new. That doesn't mean I should immediately be pushed to the back of the line because I'm not 'friendly' with the techs. What about the families?

Taking a rather dramatic walk to the break room, I acquired my evidence and began to stare at it again. Motive?

Hmm...well all the neighbors stated that the children were not well-liked. Apparently they would have been the best gardeners had they not felt the urge to pull up all plants in the surrounding area. Funny thing though, the neighbors didn't do it. (Okay...I hate shrinks but I totally have a degree. Why? Fun being able to tell when people are lying.)

I grumbled. Guess I have to travel back to first grade don't I?

At the Elementary School of David, Sasha, and Brian Jinsen -

"Oh David was such an angel! I don't know how those other two were related to him," the first grade teacher Mrs. Helmer shook her head.

"How were Sasha and Brian different from David?"

"Well I've been an educator for twenty-three years and never before in my time have I seen such mischief and utter disregard for the rules. Why, once I caught Sasha going through my drawers! She was obviously looking for test answers so I had to inform her parents."

"How did they react?"

"Well they seemed disappointed, like any parent would. Don't get me wrong. Those three were such smart kids, but they had a little trouble putting their minds toward schoolwork."

I nodded. "Did they have any friends?"

Mrs. Helmer sighed. "David and Brian used to run with this little group of boys at recess. They would play kickball and race each other around the playground. Recently though both boys took to staying by their sister. I don't know why. I figured it was some sort of childish spat."

"Do you think I could talk to these boys?"

"Well I'll have to call the parents, but I'm sure they will be more than willing to help in whatever way they can. After all, the Jinsen's loss affected us all."

Taking a seat in one of the desks as Mrs. Helmer called the boys' parents, I was pleasantly surprised to find that I fit in them. Well, minus my legs being a little long but other than that, I fit wellish!

*Amazing! I feel like a midgety midget person with the batteries not included. Hmmm maybe kids use energizer because they keep going and going and go-*

"Ms.?"

I looked up, taken back to when I was caught playing pencil puppets in the second grade. Teachers tended not to appreciate that the kids liked listening to me more than them.

"Uh, yes?" I smiled my most warmest smile.

Mrs. Helmer raised her eyebrow but seemed to acknowledge that I was obviously a professional so she should not question my actions.

"The parents gave their consent. They said that they can all talk with you after school. Is that alright, dear?"

*DEAR? DEAR?*

"That would be lovely. Thank you so much Mrs. Helmer. I will meet them then."

Smiling, I walked out of the classroom.

*She's only like 50 years older than me. Why am I being called a dear? I'm not like fun size am I?*

"Claire," I gave my best I'm-so-innocent face.

"I will not go looking to see if Grissom actually listened to your tape you psycho."

"Le gasp! Claire, how could you think such things," I smiled and fluttered my eyelashes, while sneakily putting a muffin in front of her face.

"Y-you're bribing me now?" Her gaze followed the muffin.

"I don't bribe. That's illegal. I .suggest persuasively."

Her mouth opened, and she set down her coffee cup.

"Do I get the muffin if I do this?"

I nodded. "Of course you do, why would you think you wouldn't?"

"Because last time I didn't get it," her gaze turned to me, except there was a slight hardness in her eyes. Kinda scary if you ask me.

"I promise on Gil's life."

"Oh so it's Gil now," one eyebrow went up.

"Do you accept or do you forfeit the muffin?"

"Give me that muffin!"

*I should carry muffins with me everywhere. Much easier to calm the wrath if she's so distracted.*

I barely registered the door to the break room opening a few times.

I smiled. "First, you find out the information. Then I'll give it to you."

"But I want it!"

"All in due time. I don't know if I can trust you."

Her eyes went crazy. "How do I know if I can trust you? How do I know if you'll give me what I need?"

"Relax. I'm the one who fuels your addiction remember? I can't keep it from you for long."

There was silence for a few seconds until, "This sounds highly suspicious."

Both Claire and I jumped so high I fell off my seat.

"OW you creeper! Who said that Claire? I can't see! My leg hurts so much!"

Claire maniacally lunged for my muffin hand and I yelped, hiding behind the stranger in a leap that would have made Spiderman proud.

I heard a whimper, and I peered behind said stranger only to see Claire with the most cute brown eyes ever-staring straight at me.

"Oh my gosh no! You _know_ my weakness! **Stop being cute!**"

I ducked my head again, suddenly standing up straight and looking at the stranger.

"You're the dude who told Greg to wake me up."

"What," an interested voice suddenly sounded from over by the coffee pot.

I whirled around to see an African American man, tall with curly hair and kind eyes.

"Stop thinking like that Warrick," Mr. Stranger scolded.

"Thinking like what?"

Mr. Stranger looked at me, shaking his head like I'd just opened the floodgates.

"So," this Warrick beckoned me over to the couch, "how do you know our little Greg here?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"I gave him donuts? He woke me up? We got me some coffee once?"

Claire started cracking up. I looked up, confused.

"Oh, so Greg why don't you tell us about Miss..."

"Ana," I supplied proudly.

"Yes, Miss Ana here. She seems to know you pretty well."

Greg shook his head, a _very _light tinge to his cheeks, but still a tinge.

*Huh? Am I missing something here? Because I _always _seem to be missing something!*

"Do people run to the break room?"

"Wait what," stranger looked over at me.

"What," I widened my eyes...oh crap.

"I thought out loud againnnnnn, Claire," I sniffled.

"You do that often. Can I have my muffin?"

"I _need _that information! Until you have that, you can't have what you need!"

Claire growled a little. Sufficed to say, I was just a little proud to have her as my friend at that moment.

"What information," stranger looked over again.

"She wants to know-"

I lunged over at Claire, holding her mouth shut while walking to the door.

"Nothing, nothing. We were not here. It was an illuuuusion. You are getting sleeeeeeepy. Sleeeeeepy. Whoooooooooo."

As soon as we walked out of the breakroom door, I glared at Claire.

"How am I supposed to keep a secret if you keep opening your mouth?"

"Well, maybe they knew. They _are _on his team after all."

My eyes widened. "Oh my gosh REALLY?"

I ran back into the room, hugging Greg.

"You work with Grissom!"

He nodded, stumbling back a little.

"Yes, I do?"

"You're officially my bestie now."

"Um, okay?"

"WHAT? _I'm _your bestie," Claire barged into the room.

"Well sure, but do you work with Grissom? No. So you're obviously not as cool as Greg here. Hey Greg? Where, perchance, do you think I could find Grissom?"

"Probably in the field. He got called to a crime scene like twenty minutes ago," Greg still was looking at me strangely. I tried to read him...nah, too much work.

"Hmm, well Claire has to complete the mission to get her fix now then. By all!"

I walked back out of the room, Claire eying my bag longingly the whole way out.


End file.
